Wings of Fire - The Lost Dragons (Updated Edition)
by SoulessGinge
Summary: Hello guys! I wrote this story when i was in middle school and posted several chapters on FanFiction but people stopped reading it. I hope that since the story is updated and i know how to work the app better people we begin to enjoy my writiting again :)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Everything was dark. It was warm, soothing even, yet pitch black. She shuddered and shuffled, yet stopped when she felt something hard all around her; trapping her. She opened one eye but closed it quickly as she felt that warm sticky feeling press around and blur her vision. Where was she? Shuffling again, she decided to see if it was possible to get out.

She moved her small arm back as far as it could without bumping into her tail, and thrust forward. Crack. She had broken it. She did it again; crack. The warm feeling had vanished on her right side. She tried shuffling again, and it worked. Her right foot fell out, her entire body rolled backward, and in one terrifying moment, she thought she had rolled off a ledge.

She thought she landed without breaking anything, but one shattering sound later, the cold air encased her. It was very dark, other than the snow on all the plants and the silver moon beams, blackness encased the surrounding pine forest.

A soft click, click, click, sounded behind her. She stood and wobbled on her new legs, and the sound stopped. Her eyes fell on the tall, beautiful creature in front of her. Another dragon. Her eyes were a piercing silver, and her scales glossy, inky purple.

She looked at her with pride ...love.

"Oh you're perfect my darling …my little star ...yes, Star." She said. The dragon opened one wing, where any dragon could see the red-orange color at the bottom working its way up, fading to black as it neared the top. Scattered silver scales made the effect better as they glinted off the snow.

The little dragonette put one talon forwards, and slowly walked to her mother's wing. They turned away from the small snowy forest and back into the cave where her sister's unhatched egg still lay and another dragon was greeted by his first born daughter as she walked through the cave's mouth.


	2. One

Star

"Wake up, Star! Come on let's go hunting!"

Star woke up to her little sister bouncing on her back. Opening her eyes she looked up at the skylight to see only one of the three moons full ...or was that sunshine? She opened them fully to find that it only looked darker because of the thick layer of snow on the ground. Star unfolded her wings and stretched; her glossy scales glinted off the small amount of sunlight that filtered through the cave and she shifted her deep grey eyes to where her sister sat.

Star and her sister were hybrids. Star herself looked more like her father, Tundra, and had deep blue wings with white speckled all over, yet she wasn't a true IceWing.

Cinder, her sister, was more like a NightWing. She was glossy black and purple with some icy blue near her eyes, neck spikes, tail and some random patches all over. Silver scales on the underside of her wings and near the corners of her eyes mimicked our mother, but Cinder's powers were far greater. The only reason why she got her name is for her golden orange eyes.

"Do you want to head to the beach? I heard is gonna be sunny today!" Cinder chirped excitedly. Even though she was only a few hours younger than Star, she could act like a few years.

"Sure." Star answered as she flexed her shoulders and forelegs. Maybe I'll be able to see Sapphire fly over, racing Ray like she always does. \

"Then come on! Mom and dad are out already, most likely working, so we can go now!" Cinder called. Star paced toward the mouth of the cave and launched herself out into the snowy forest that covered the mountain they lived in. She soared upward, beating her wings fast. Was this how it felt like when swimming underwater? Ray, one of her best friends, was a SeaWing-NightWing mix and was an expert at describing it to her. Pretty cute, but not as cute as his half brother.

Cinder caught up with her, panting.

"W--will you slow down?!" She choked out. Star giggled.

"It's not my fault I'm fast."

"I--I know but still." They both swooped in a big circle and headed toward the sparkling mass of blue in the distance. When they neared the water, Star wondered if any other dragons knew about this small island in the middle of the ocean; a ways off the coast from the Rain Kingdom. It had a few mountains that narrowed into a small valley. There was a small rain forest-like place near where the sun mainly hit (sadly on the other side of the island) and a sparse landscape perfect for SandWings.

The mountain she and her family lived on was just high enough that snow had gathered on the top. Their parents told a story to them once, when Star and Cinder were only two. It was when they fell in love, they found this island and decided to move here. They still flew back to their kingdoms' every day to work though; buying necessary items while at the mainland with the gold and silver they earned.

Star and Cinder flew for a few more minutes before landing on the soft white sand beach. Cinder immediately created a small trench to lay in so she could sun, but Star trotted into the woods by the beach to catch something.

She tasted the air around her, picking up the scent of a wild boar and quietly taking off after it. A second later, it ran out of the brush to the right of her and made a dash to avoid Star's dagger-sharp claws. It was too slow and she sank her claws into its back, killing it with a blow to the neck.

Wolfing it down in a few bites, she turned back to check on Cinder. Her sister seemed to be more SandWing than NightWing sometimes; loving to be outside in the heat and had a tendency to fall asleep anywhere it was warm.

The sun hit Star's scales and warmed her back as the sound of the clear aquamarine ocean crashed onto the beach. Of course, Cinder was already snoozing peacefully in her little trench.

A large shadow was cast across the beach as Star started dozing, making her look up in confusion.The back and blue shape of Ray flying at top speed toward the crooked rock was followed a second later by Star's best friend, who came barreling after him.

Sapphire was a medium, lean dragon with a RainWing like body but the colors of an IceWing. She had a few patches on her that changed colors, like the ones near her eyes and the ruff behind her ears, but other than that she was a very light icy blue that faded darker near her spikes.

The smaller dragon landed near her after glancing down mid-flight.

"Hey Cinder!" She said quickly before turning back at me and smiling.

"Star!" She chirped happily, her color changing scales shifting to a bubbly pink as she squeezed Star in a hug. Ray landed a few paces away near a tide pool and had found a crab. Sapph immediately turned from pink to crimson as the crab latched onto one of Ray's claws and he flung it off with a surprised yelp.

"Ooooooooo you like him." Star mused with a smirk

"No I don't, don't be such a seal brain."

"C'mon admit it." Star pushed on her shoulder a little.

She laughed softly and sighed. "Maybe a little?"

"Boom, who's right!?"

A darker shade of crimson worked its way up to the surface of her scales; embarrassment.

Well, it's not like Nile doesn't make me feel the same, Star thought, and she laughed along with her friend.

*

Later that evening, after Star, Cinder, Ray, and Sapphire had played in the ocean and had a game of sky tag, they all gathered on the beach to set off for hunting. By the time most of everyone was there, Star's mother and father had come back from work and decided to join the hunt. It had always been amusing for Star to look up to her father and seeing that he was a few feet taller than everyone for an IceWing.

Ray and Nile's mother and father had come as well, Droplet the SeaWing and Striker the SandWing. The brothers were half siblings, and even though Ray's real dad, NightWing, never came around, Striker was an even better father to him. Sapphire's parents always are here for the hunt, Opal the RainWing and Frost the IceWing. Exceptionally kind, yet sort of over protective of Sapph just because she's their only daughter.

The hunt was fun, but short with so many dragons helping. The four dragonets laughed until their stomachs hurt and they scared away all the prey like they always did. When they finally ate their dinner and flew back to the cave they shared, Star had a moment to just fly.

Sometimes she forgot she was a NightWing hybrid; saying that because sometimes she forgot that she had scattered silver scales under her wings too, and that sometimes her friends lost her.

"Just look for some white." Cinder called. "Or just listen for several wingbeats in sporadic bursts." Nile snickered. Star immediately flew near him, silently following him until they reached the cave and she landed behind him.

"AAAHHH!!" He yelled as she landed on the ledge directly behind him and grabbed his shoulders, laughing along with the others. Cinder went to bed early, so she opened the hidden latched door to the cave and walked down the tunnel that led to their cave, and Sapphire followed suit.

"Yeah guys I think we should get to bed." Sapphire muttered sleepily as she walked behind Cinder. I'm not even tired, though. Star said to herself. Sighing, she said goodbye anyway and walked through the passage and into the tunnel, following her sister into their cave.


	3. Two

Cinder

Cinder woke the next morning with Star lying awkwardly on one of her wings, yet still sleeping peacefully. Silently creeping out of her room, Cinder crept through her parent's room and into the main cave.

There was a pile of treasure in the room.

There were gemstones, pearls, necklaces, bracelets, and every kind of jewelry you could imagine.

"How did this get here?" Cinder whispered to herself. She walked over to the door, ignoring it for the time being, and unlocked the latch. Groann. She winced, hoping the old door wouldn't wake anyone, and quickly jumped outside and into a pile of snow. She quickly started to shiver yet went back and closed the door with a loud creak.

Wishing to leave the cold, she stretched her purplish black wings and took off. Of course, since she was more like her mother, she wasn't as fast as Star, but she still loved to fly. She closed her eyes, hoping to catch the scent of a rabbit or deer.

But instead, she almost fell out of the sky.

The pain hit her head like a rock had fallen from the sky and went through her skull. Images of a raging fire kept flashing in front of her eyes; dragons she loved caught in the flames, Frost and her friend Polar trying to put it out with their frostbreath, Star lying on the ground, not moving, while Sapphire and Nile couched over her scorched scales. The pain in her head was horrific and she finally lost control and fell into a snowbank.

Cinder opened her eyes to a bright snowy landscape, the sun too bright for her eyes, making her head throb. She looked around, having no idea how long she had been out for.

"Finally!" A deep voice echoed off the trees around her, making her jump and twirl her head to find who it belonged to.

He was a SandWing, but with dark purple scales running down his neck on both sides, and the typical ruff SandWings have was dark grey with small silver scales running up and down the length.

"Hey, hey take it easy." He told her when she tried getting up. "I saw you fall and went to help. You've been out for a few minutes." Cinder looked him with wary blue eyes and stood up fully. She was a head shorter than him.

"Thank you. Now who are you and how do know about this place? The only dragons that live her are my friends and their parents, except for Polar, she is an orphan." Cinder said to him. Giving her a smile, he responded:

"My name is Constellation. I am an orphan as well as Polar, and yes, I have met your SeaWing-IceWing friend. She is quite nice."

Cinder was shocked into silence. She could barely choke out words.

"Y-you mean there are others on the island?!" He nodded and Cinder screamed in excitement.

"Oh my moons! Yes! I have been waiting all this time and I have thought of a possibility that there could be other dragons, but my sister said that it couldn't be possible but it is 'cause you're standing right in front of me!!" He stepped back a little and laughed low and smooth.

"Who are the people you know and what's your name?" He asked, and tilted his head.

"Cinder is my name, my sister is Star, her best friend is Sapphire, and our other three friends Ray, Nile, and of course, Polar." Nodding, he asked again. "Hmm ...okay Cinder, are you and your friends hybrids?" The small dragon nodded a reply.

"Do you think I could meet them?"

Cinder blanked for a second. Could he meet them? What would her parents think? What would Star think if she took him with her back home?

"Ummm, I don't know yet. I mean, what if they take it the wrong way?" He looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean, 'the wrong way?'" She looked sideways at the snowbank that a messy imprint where her body landed, trying to think of something else to tell him.

Insead, something sparked her memory.

"Um, okay, well ...funny story," Cinder stuttered and started to pace around. "I have to go back to my sister and parents and everyone for a very important reason, I'm so sorry." She jumped and lifted off into the sky right as Constellation did as well.

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked.

"Following you. What does it look like?" A sly smile appeared at the corner of his mouth and Cinder rolled her eyes. Not looking back to see if he was following, Cinder took off back to the cave. What am I going to do if my vision comes true? She thought with a terrified shudder.

Cinder reached the cave a few minutes later with Constellation right behind her.

"You, over there." She ordered and pointed to a patch of bushes. "You don't need to be seen yet." He scowled and stomped over to the bushes without a backward glance.

"I bet it's really nothing and you are just…" Stellar trailed off, muttering to himself as he pushed through the undergrowth. Cinder ran off to the door and I hatched the lock quickly.

"Star?!" She yelled. "Droplet?! Nile?! Anyone?!" Please please please be out on the beach or something, please. Her panic rose higher as Nile and Droplet walked out of their den.

"No! Guys you have to leave now!" She frantically stumbled over her words and went behind them, trying to push the bigger dragons away from the den.

"What? Cinder are you okay?" Nile asked, worried and confused.

"No! You guys are in danger get ou--" The sound of something hard rolling on the ground cut her off. Something inside her sparked, and she pushed the two dragons in the doorway as hard as she could, hoping to get them far enough away. Before the echoing boom left her unconscious, Cinder heard the flap of frantic wing beats, like a dragon trying to escape certain death.

*

The smell of burnt scales aroused Cinder from her unconsciousness, a horrific burning pain blossoming all around her body. She was outside when she opened her eyes, and she guessed Constellation had pulled her out of the flames when he heard the explosion since he was standing over her with fear painted on his face. The cold soaked into her pained scales as she laid in the snow. Her sister was crouching right in front of her next to Constellation.

"Cinder!" She screamed happily. Tears of joy were welling in her sister's eyes when she saw Cinder was alive.

"Cinder what happened?" Star asked as Cinder flexed her wings little by little.

"I was flying to the beach this morning and I had a vision on my way." Sunset looked at Spark with a worried expression.

"Cinder, we should have come sooner." Her father said. The guilt in Tundra's eyes were almost too much to bear. Cinder tried to get up, but a bone shattering pain ripped through her body, and she fell back down with a moan.

Constellation crouched down and whispered to her, worry coating his face like water.

"Cinder you should have let me come in. If I knew it was that bad I—" Cinder raised a talon and it silenced him.

"I have something on my shoulder blade." She spoke with a rough voice. "It hurts." He looked over her head to see if there was something wrong and sure enough, there were several small pods with spines all over imbedded into her.

They weren't just stuck in her shoulder blade though, they were stuck to her wings and all along her back. He whispered something inaudible and turned back to Cinder.

"This might hurt a small bit." He said guiltily. He turned back around to her back and grabbed whatever was lodged in her back, and yanked. A sharp quick pain went through her back and she gasped slightly.

"Hey, I know it hurts, but we have to get these pods out." Star muttered comfortingly. Cinder nodded and gritted her teeth.

"Okay ...keep going."


	4. Three

Star

Cinder was laying in the snow with thorny pods stuck all over her back.

Nile and Droplet had burns up and down their wings.

Star's friends' cave was in ruins.

Who could have done this? Star thought with horror. I have to find Sapphire. "Cinder, be brave okay? I'm going to find Sapphire and Ray." Her sister nodded, her face in a permanent grimace from the pain of the pods getting pulled from her back.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back." They nodded, keeping close to Cinder. Star leaped into the air and took off with a bolt of speed. She flew off towards the beach where she saw Tidepool, Ray and Nile's little sister, before she had gone back to the cave. Luckily she was still there.

"Tide!" She yelled. The little dragonet of only two looked up and smiled. "Star! What's up? Do you want to play hide-and-seek with me again?" Her bright indigo eyes sparked with excitement.

"Sorry girly," Star said. "Right now I have to find your brother. Do you know where he went?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah over there. He was trying to get Polar to race him." Tidepool flicked her tail towards a small cave near the rocky side of the shore.

"Thanks!" Star galloped off towards the cave, but turned to call back to the dragonette.

"Oh, and I'll play with you later!" She nodded an okay and slid into the ocean. The cave that Tidepool told her to look in was small, almost too small for Nile to fit in. She blew a plume of flame to see inside, but no one was there.

"D*mn it!" Wiggling her way out, she took off into the sky.

Maybe I can find him from high up. She thought. She pumped her wings up into the sky, finally stopping to glide around. All she saw were trees and some short cliffs near the mountains. Sighing, she landed on the beach in anger, her frustration boiling over as she shot flame towards the forest, catching a palm on fire.

She slammed her tail into the sand and picked up a skinny stick of driftwood.

"Sometimes I wish I could just make things go my way! I wish I could just command this stupid piece of wood to find Ray and Sapp—'" She stopped. Did the driftwood move? She held the stick looser in her palm. It wiggled and jumped out of her talon and onto the sand where it struggled to go straight into the brush.

"What. Did. I. Do?" She whispered under her breath. She looked at her own talons and looked back at the stick. This is crazy, but I'm going to follow it. Picking it back up and holding it out to where it pulled the hardest, she lifted off once again. Maybe this will take me to Ray or Sapphire? I'm probably crazy... The stick was wiggling in her claws as she flew closer to her destination. It ended up leading her to Rigid Rock, the rock where Sapphire and Ray always raced to, and below the sandbar that Cinder had slept in the day before.

The stick was being more fidgety as she neared the ocean. Maybe he went for a swim? When she got closer to Rigid Rock, the stick suddenly lurched from her talons and started to fall into the aquamarine expanse of water.

"No! I should have been holding on tighter!" She screamed over the fast current of wind she had been flying through.

Shooting into a dive, she tucked her wings in and fell faster and faster near the stick ...until it landed in the ocean with a splash. Star tried to stop, but it was too late and she too dove into the water seconds later. Bubbles swarmed around her like angry bees and her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. She tried to swim upward but her talons were useless and her wings heavy with water. No!! I'm going to drown trying to save a stupid stick!

Star pumped her wings as hard as she could but she didn't stop descending. Her vision was spotting and her lungs screamed for air. I'm going to die, I just know it. Before she fully past out, Star felt something hit her hard in the ribs, seemingly pulling her to the beach. Groggily opening her eyes, blurry images of wet sand plastered to her claws and a pale blue and white shape stood in front of her. "Wha--?" She asked clearing her eyes.

"Oh you're awake. Glad I got you before something really bad happened to you." A bubbly female voice said. It sounded familiar, but Star's head was too full of sea water to function properly.

"Who are you exactly?" Star asked shaking her head.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, sounding disappointed. Star got up and wobbled a little bit, coughing up a bit of salt water.

"Well I don't think you would recognize me if you had just had a near death experience." The pale dragon cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem for me. I'm part SeaWing after all." Star stopped.

"Wait, Polar?" She asked and looked up at the pale blue and pink dragon.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew you would remember me!" Polar squealed happily. The SeaWing-IceWing hybrid trotted closer to Star and looked her over.

"You do not look great you know." She muttered brushing sand off Star's spikes.

"No really?" Star chuckled sarcastically. Looking around, Star saw that she was on the beach where she met Polar for the first time.

"Hey I remember this." She whispered to herself. Tropical plants covered the ground where the beach ended and a cliff not far off dropped steeply into the ocean. There were caves in the cliff; and they held dragons.

"Why were you trying to swim anyway?" Polar asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, uh, I ran into a, um, seagull that wasn't looking where he was going." She stuttered. I can't let anyone know about what I can do. Star thought quickly. "Hey, it was nice seeing you again, and thanks for saving me, but I have to find Ray and Sapphire." She told Polar.

"Wait! Ray and Sapphire flew back to the caves!" the pale dragon roared after her as Star lifted off and hovered over the sand.

"They did? Thanks Polar!" With that, Star smiled and raced off back to her sister and the others.

Cinder was sitting up when she landed, her back and wings bandaged with rainforest herbs and leaves thanks to Opal. The NightWing hybrid Cinder kept talking to was chatting with her mother and father, and Nile was just getting his wings bandaged.

"Mom, you need Opal to patch you up! Cinder was amazing at blocking most of the blast, but you still have burns."

He argued with his mom. Droplet, who was sitting right next to him, shook her head.

"Nile, I have told you that I am fine. You and Cinder are the ones to need special attention." She told him, slightly annoyed. Looking over in Star's direction, she smiled.

"Oh Star! I was about to go looking for you. Ray got here just a few minutes ago. You should talk to him, he seems very upset." She said looking worried. Star's eyes went wide.

She halfheartedly laughed, trying to push the worry back down her throat. Nodding to Nile, she trotted off in the direction of the destroyed cave and saw the dark blue dragonet sitting and staring at it with such guilt it made Star's heart break.

"Ray?" She asked quietly. He looked up, his eyes red from crying.

"Oh, hey Star." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "So ...this happened."

He looked back down and Star saw a single glimmer of water come down from his eye.

"Oh Ray," she started towards him. "There wasn't anything you could do. It wasn't even your fault. Why are you so upset?" She asked, wrapping her wing around him comfortingly. He was like a brother to her, and they had been good friends since forever really.

"Because!" He snapped, wrenching her wing off of him and stalking away with angry tears streaming down his face. "If I would have had that vision too, I would have been able to get them all out and no one would have gotten hurt."

His voice choked from crying and he sat down in the snow and buried his head in his talons.

"I wish I had never gone to the beach. I wish I had stayed here and warned everyone. Then Cinder and Nile and Mom would be safe." He whispered quietly. Star's eyes softened and she sat right down beside him.

"Shhh it's okay Ray. You couldn't have controlled anything. Now, I came to ask you where Sapphire is." She laid her talons on his shoulders and hugged him.

"Oh no." Ray said snapping his head up quickly. "Today I told Sapph that I was born under three moons at the beach and that I could read minds and when I did she freaked and flew off!" He was pacing now, worried.

"What are we going to do Star? What if I never kiss her again?" Star froze in her place after he said that.

"Ray…don't look now but…" She whispered. Ray's eyes widened as if he too knew what was going to happen.

"What did you say you did to my daughter?" Frost asked from behind Ray's back.


End file.
